


To Heal All Wounds

by Saratonin



Series: Drarryopoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Author/Artist: SaratoninRating: GBoard Position(or card image): Potions ClassroomPrompt: Harry and Draco are lab partners and are stuck making a complex and intimidating potion. Please include either 1) The Potion Recipe as they follow it OR 2) the two of them taking the potion and the effects (May include both if you desire, mind the word count)Word Count: (if applicable) 99-999Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves partners in Potions Class and find out that they're fairly good partners.





	To Heal All Wounds

Harry sighed after looking at Professor Slughorn has written on the board. It didn’t look easy, and he’d walked in after the lecture which was only going to make it harder. He couldn’t help that he found a group of first-years picking on a fellow first-year who just happened to be in Slytherin. What he wouldn’t give to be able to not have to protect anyone that’s being abused just because of the house the sorting hat chose for them. It’s not their fault!

He turned around to look for an available partner and only one seat was open. Unsurprisingly it was next to Draco Malfoy. He took his seat and sat his bag on the floor. Eighth-year potions hadn’t been easy for Harry since he’d missed seventh-year. But Draco’s godfather was a Potions Master and he’d always excelled. Harry could have done much worse to have Draco as a partner.

Draco looked up at Harry and sighed. “Sorry you’re stuck with me.”

Draco had gotten very good at apologizing, mostly for existing, and Harry was starting to get annoyed by it. A child shouldn’t be held accountable for their actions any more than they should be exalted for them. Anyone who was a student at Hogwarts during the war only did what they were told. Except maybe Neville and the rest of the D.A. while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were away. 

They were all trying to move on. Unfortunately, it was easier for some than others. 

“I’m not,” Harry replied looking Draco in the eye to make it clear he wasn’t lying. “You’re tops at Potions, and I need all the help I can get.”

Draco blushed and looked down at the ingredients he’d gathered. “Thanks,” he said meekly.

“So what exactly does this potion do,” Harry asked while looking at what was on the bench.

Draco perked up a little while speaking about the advanced healing potion. How it was very difficult to make, but it was the best-known healing potion. How if Hogwarts had more of it in stock when the war was going on they may have been able to save more people.

“I want to master this potion,” Draco said softly.

“I don’t doubt your ability to,” Harry said. “Let’s get on with it yeah?”

Their extended potions class (it was a long brewing time but had to be constantly supervised) went fairly quickly while Harry and Draco worked meticulously to make sure they did everything correctly. They ignored the explosion from Seamus’ cauldron, and the exasperated sighs from Ron when Hermione wasn’t allowing him to help. It was as if they were in their own little world and the rest of the eighth-year class didn’t exist.

Slughorn was mightily impressed with the results. It tested perfectly on the sample he brought over. But now was the real test. Slughorn stood next to them with a wand and healing potions at the ready in case of an accident.

Draco and Harry each cut their hands with a clean dagger and swore under their breath. It wasn’t helping that it reminded them each of worse days.

The cuts needed to be large enough to require a potion, but small enough that they didn’t bleed out too quickly. Once the boys had finished cutting their hands, they each took a vial of their potion and raised it in a silent toast and downed the thankfully tasteless liquid.

Harry became disappointed when he didn’t feel anything. Surely the pain should go away. But then there was a tingle in his hand. He heard Draco gasp next to him. And looked over at Draco’s hand. The skin was closing itself. He looked at his own hand and sure enough, it was half-done in less than a minute. The last half took another thirty seconds and finally the pain was gone. It was obvious why Draco said what he had about this potion and the war. It was the quickest and most painless healing potion he’d had.

Slughorn praised them and told the rest of the class that they should ask what Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy did so as to succeed as much as they had. The other students grumbled and continued with their assignment.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, and Harry thought Draco hadn’t looked that happy yet this year.

Harry had an idea. “I’ve not yet finished my five-foot essay that Slughorn assigned for next class. Would you be willing to help?”

Draco rolled his eyes and drawled, “Potter, you’re not finished yet? A child could write that.”

Harry shrugged as he started bottling up the new healing potion which would go up to the hospital wing. He tried to not beam at Draco - who sounded more like himself than he had in months.

“As I said, I need help in this class.”

Draco sighed as if he was being put-upon, but Harry could see the corners of his mouth rising. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Harry.

“I suppose I could help with your potions work. But I’ll need something in return.”

“Anything,” Harry said, and he meant it.

“I’d like some of the training you gave Dumbledore's Army in fifth.”

It was Harry’s turn to smile brightly at Draco as they finished stopping up the last vial of healing potion.

“I’d love to, Draco. But you have to call me Harry. Everyone else called me Harry.”


End file.
